Under Dah mistletoe
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Christmas fic! Starlight is feeling a little lonely at Christmas. Can a certain newsie help her get into the holiday spirit? Happy Holidays!


So this doesn't mean I'm not going to finish Starlight, but I wanted to do a Christmas fic. So here you go!! It has the same characters as Starlight does. It sort of follows the story but there are some developments with Star's relationships.

Starlight and Spot were walking over to Manhattan. Jack had invited them to the lodging house's yearly Christmas party. Star was extremely worried because Ryder was going to be there. He had cheated on her and so she broke up with him. Her heart was broken.

Spot was worried about Star. He was still pissed at Ryder for what he had done to his sister and she seemed very depressed. He hoped she would cheer up soon, seeing as Christmas was the next day.

The sky was dark and a light, fluffy snow was falling. They had just made it over the bridge and saw the bright lights of the Manhattan lodging house in the distance. Starlight began to feel her spirits lift. She loved Christmas and all of the happiness it brought. She just wished she had a special someone to share it with. Spot had a girlfriend, Jack had a girlfriend, her friend Sparks had Racetrack as a boyfriend. She was feeling extremely lonely as they neared the lodging house.

They reached the door and knocked lightly. Jack answered the door.

"Heya Spot, Star. Merry Christmas!"

"Heya, Jack. You too." Star replied. Spot simply nodded and went over to where his girl Rhythm was sitting. He pulled her in for a kiss. Star watched with a slightly pained expression. Jack noticed and ran to grab Star some hot chocolate. It was going to be a long night if she didn't cheer up soon.

Star thanked Jack for the hot chocolate and sat down near the small but warm fireplace. She loved the small but decorated Christmas tree the newsies had bought with their shared money. Star put the bag she was carrying under the tree. The bag was filled with gifts she had made for the newsies. She had made Spot a wonderful photo album of every photo she had of their childhood. For Race she had made him some nice warm mittens because his always seemed to have holes in them. For Blink there was a navy blue scarf. And for Mush there was a book of poems that she had recited to him in early years that he had loved. This was actually her favorite part of Christmas, seeing the boys' faces when she gave them their gifts. Star loved giving.

Little did she know that Blink had been watching her from across the room. He had always loved Starlight but never had the chance to tell her. He was always with a girl or she was always with a guy. He was furious at Ryder for what he had done to her. He just wished that he could get up the courage to kiss her under the mistletoe. He wanted to every year but never mustered the strength. He had even saved all his money to buy her a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on it but he wasn't sure that he would have the courage to even talk to her, let alone give her a gift.

Star then saw exactly what she had been dreading. Ryder. Sitting on his lap was none other than Spitfire, the whore of New York, as Star and Sparks called her. They were kissing and cuddling. She felt sick to her stomach. She got up and walked out into the cool night air. It was peaceful outside because of all the people being home with their families. She sat on the front stoop and sighed, sipping her hot chocolate.

Blink had seen Star walk outside and followed her. His hand went to the necklace in his pocket. Maybe this would be a good time to give it to her. He almost ran into her sitting there but instead stopped just in time. He gently poked her on the shoulder.

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah, Blink?"

"Do ya mind if I sit down wit yah?"

"Oh. 'acourse not."

For the first time that night, she smiled. Blink had always been one of her good friends, but lately she was seeing something else in him. He was actually very sweet and kind. He had let her borrow his jacket whenever she forgot hers on a cold winter day. And this was exactly what he did. He wrapped his warm jacket around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She was slightly shocked but very comforted and settled into his embrace.

"Yah know, Star? I always liked yah, and now…"

But Blink was a little too worried to finish the sentence. He didn't know if it was too soon for Star to be involved in a relationship. Star didn't seem to hear him. She was too far off into her own thoughts.

Star was thinking of how much she actually liked Blink. He would never cheat on a girl. He was very handsome and she actually found his eye patch quite charming. He had a smile that could brighten up a room and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever she looked into them.

"Blink? Yah know what I've always wanted?"

"What, Star?"

"Someone to kiss me under da mistletoe. But nobody's done it. All of my boyfriends have been too busy tah even think about it and Ryder didn't even…" She trailed off. It wasn't really that she missed Ryder. It was just that she was so hurt by what he had done that she got small tears in her eyes whenever she thought about it.

"Star?"

"Yeah Blink?"

"Look above yah."

Star looked up. She then saw the small mistletoe hanging above the door. She hadn't even noticed it was there until now.

It was then that Blink smiled, turned Star's head towards him and kissed her. She was shocked again, but began to kiss back. Suddenly, she felt warm from her head to her toe. She was just so happy that she was here, being kissed by Blink.

Blink was the first to pull away, worried that Star would think it was too soon. Star simply smiled at him and kissed him again. She then laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Thank yah, Blink."

"I…I love yah, Starlight." Blink was absolutely shocked that those words had finally come out of his mouth. He had waited years to say them.

"I love yah too, Blink."

Blink then pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I bought this for yah Starlight. I hope yah like it."

Star opened the box and saw the necklace. Her eyes began to tear up again, this time out of sheer happiness. Blink then took the necklace into his hands and put it around her neck. They kissed again. Starlight had never felt happier.

"I guess we should be getting back inside. It's kinda chilly out heah."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank yah Blink. And I really mean it when I say I love yah."

"Me too, Starlight. Me too."

With that they walked inside, joining the party. It was the best Christmas Eve of Starlight's life and she was glad Blink was there to share it with her.

Well, that's it everyone. There may be a few more of these before Christmas is over so keep looking for them. And make sure you review because it'll help me become a better writer!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
